Points Underneath
by Bahamut.girl
Summary: Nick falls for the newest member of the Crime lab. But are they really meant to be together? Fate seems to be against them as they try to make a relationship together.
1. Ryan Stanton is a What?

It was a cold night at the lab. Graveyard shift had just begun and its workers were scrambling around feverishly trying to complete the tasks that paid their bills. Not unlike the Roaches scampering around a shoe box in Gil Grissom's office. He watched them intently as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Until he heard a knock on his office door. His gaze shot up.

"Come in"

It was Nick. The night was slow. Only two cases had been assigned earlier. Warrick and Catherine got a liquor store robbery with one fatality. The other was half of a DB found in a duffle bag, that Sara and Grissom had taken but he returned to the lab to continue his own work, and left Brass with Sara. Nick was finishing up some paper work from a case he had closed the day before, when Grissom had paged him to his office.

"You wanted to see me"

"Yes" Grissom answered "You've probably heard the rumors around the lab?"

"Yeah something about a new member" Nick said sounding concerned.

"Yes well since it's a slow night I though maybe you could show him around the lab, get him acquainted with the team, when they return, stuff like that"

"He is here already!" Nick almost screamed

Grissom said nothing but merely gave Nick a look saying 'just do it'. Grissom knew the team was nervous about a newcomer. Over the years they had grown really close. A camaraderie that was not found overnight. They had spent long nights together and sometimes days. They had grown to trust each other with their lives, and were nervous about a new member who might cause drama and screw up the order of things that they had grown so comfortable with.

Greg was the only one who was optimistic. And that was only if it happened to be a beautiful woman.

"Just please go!" Grissom interrupted his thoughts knowing Nick had been standing their a while.

He handed Nick the file and waved him away with his hand as he returned his attention to his Roaches. Nick opened the file smirking as he read, as if he could determine what kind of person he was by reading the information.

"Ryan Stanton? Reminds of an old bum that used to hang out by the Silver Nugget in Naked City. But it says here that he is around Greg's age."

'Great' Nick was thinking. 'Another kid'

"If you have any doubts about his qualifications I think you should know that he is more than qualified to work here." Grissom sounded annoyed but there was something else. Almost like he was concealing a smile. Nick couldn't put his finger on it but it seemed as though Grissom was hiding something about this Ryan Stanton. He didn't like it but Grissom's face told a different story then his face and it was somewhat funny.

"Alright" Nick relented.

He walked out of Grissoms office with his face still buried in the file.

"Uh Nick!" Grissom called out.

Nick turned around.

"Break room" Grissom pointed in the opposite direction Nick was headed.

"Right!"

As Nick headed off to meet and greet the new member of the team. Grissom couldn't help but smile. He jumped up from his desk and walked to the door to make sure Nick was headed the right way this time. He chuckled to himself then sat back down to enjoy his bugs.

"What does Grissom know that I don't know?" Nick was wondering as he turned to corner. He smelled coffee from the break room. Greg must be making more coffee he thought. But as he rounded the corner into the break room, He was shocked. It wasn't Greg that he saw, but somebody else making a cup of coffee.

"Uh Ryan Stanton?" Nick managed to say.

"Yes that's me" Her voice was like honey.


	2. Not so bad after all

**Sorry that the first chapter was short. They seem to be getting longer and longer. It starts off slow** **but trust me it gets a lot better. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fic, so any tips would be helpful. Thanx!**

**Jake**

Nick was at a loss for words as he stared at the young CSI in front of him. Suddenly Grissoms actions earlier in his office became clear. Nick laughed silently to himself shaking his head at his supervisor. Grissom rarely showed any kind of sense of humor but when he did it was esteemed. 'Oh he is in for it' Nick thought to himself. Another thought occurred to him as he stared at this young woman about to join his team at the Las Vegas Crime Lab...Greg. Greg would certainly be all over her as soon as he saw her. And Nick couldn't blame him. She was a very attractive woman. With short reddish brown hair and deep green eyes. High cheek bones, Full lips, long legs. But she wasn't really his type. Besides that she was closer to Greg's age making her about 10 years younger than himself. He suddenly realized that he was staring.

"Greg is gonna have a field day when he finds out" He said under his breath

"Excuse me?" She replied

"Oh sorry...nothing. Im Nicholas Stokes. Im a CSI here at the crime lab" He reached out a hand to shake.

"Ryan Stanton, pleasure to meet you"

Nick smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Look, my full name Is Ryanna, But Ryan is just easier. If it makes you feel more comfortable you can call me by my full name."

Nick felt bad.

"No...im sorry it's just...Did you already talk to Gil Grissom?" Nick asked

"Yes I talked to him on the phone before I was transferred here" She sounded confused "Why"

"No reason. He asked me to show you around the lab and introduce you to the people on the night shift"

Ryan set her coffee down and followed Nick out of the break room. Nick couldn't wait to introduce Ryan to Greg. They made their way around the lab and Nick showed Ryan the locker room, the garage, Ballistics and the Chem lab where Greg was. Nick was stifling a smile when they walked up behind Greg. Nick tapped on his shoulder. No response. He tapped again. This time Greg's head fell forward and then shot up. He whirled around, with a piece of paper stuck to his forehead and a chin still wet with drool.

"Oh thank god!" Greg Whispered "I thought you were Grissom"

"Sleeping on the job Greg, you better watch your back"

"I know but it's a slow night and my swamp cooler is broken and it makes this buzzing sound...I haven't had much sleep" Suddenly his eye went to the person standing next to Nick. He hadn't seen her before. He quickly removed the paper from his forehead and glared at Nick for not giving him any warning and bringing in a pretty girl while he was sleeping. Nick was trying not to laugh.

"Greg this is the new CSI for night shift, Ryan Stanton"

Greg reached out a hand and smiled at Ryan. He was furious at Nick for catching him off guard. He would get him later.

"Welcome to Las Vegas What brings you here?" Greg asked.

"My uncle died and left me his condo. Its much nicer then the one I had I Cali, and I needed a change of scenery" She replied

"That's it?" Greg sounded shocked "You mean this isn't some big jump for your career, or a way to improve your status as a CSI?"

"Noཀ" she said "Actually I was a CSI 3 in Las Angeles but coming here means I have to start as a CSI 2. But I don't really mind. I have heard a lot of good things about this lab and the night shift team. And your Supervisor is well known in San Francisco and L.A.ཀ I was really looking forward to working here."

"Give it a week" Came a voice from behind them. Everybody spun around. It was Hodges.

He held out a hand to her. "Hello im Ryan Stanton"

Hodges looked at Nick. "Were you going to keep her a secret from me forever or were you gonna bring her by to meet me?"

"Hodges, Ryan is the new CSI for graveyard" he said unenthusiastically.

"As long as she knows that I am a valued member of this team and that this lab would fall apart without meཀ" Hodges trailed off as he left the room.

"We just love him" Greg mocked sarcastically

All three laughed. Nick thought that Ryan had a cute laugh.

Nick continued the tour. Warrick and Catherine were still out in the field but Sara had returned. Nick introduced them and they became fast friends. Next up was Grissoms office. Nick knocked softly and He and Ryan waited the approval to come in.

Grissom stood up and reached a hand to Ryan.

"Welcome to our lab Ryan"

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here"

Nick and Grissom exchanged glances. Nick glared knowing that Grissom had tricked him into thinking Ryan was a man.

"So should we do this now or later?" Ryan asked rolling up her sleeve

Nick looked confused. Then he remembered Grissom always asking people for a pint of their blood, for blood spatter experiments and 'so many other reasons'.

"Later" Grissom interjected. He turned to Nick.

"You gotta go. A floater was found in the water at the front of the Bellagio. Take Ryan."

"Couldn't he have just fallen in?" Nick asked

"No he was stabbed. Now go"

"Ok"

Grissom turned back to Ryan. Nice meeting you. I will look forward to seeing what you can contribute to this lab"

and with that they were gone.

When Nick and Ryan arrived at the Crime scene she was introduced to David at the body.

"Where is the knife wound?" Ryan quickly dove it to her work.

"Two inches below the Navel, 1 inch to the left." David said.

Nick Lifted the dead mans shirt to expose the knife wound.

"The wound looks choppy almost like the weapon was serrated, We should check the Bellagio kitchen. The body was found close to it wasn't it?" Ryan said as she stood up and started taking pictures of the bloody wound. Nick was impressed. She definately was qualified to work here. Maybe a new member wouldn't be so bad after all.

**You can review if you want. I'd appreciate** **to know how you like this fic. **


	3. Ted Andrews

**Like I said this is my first Fic so any tips would be helpful. Also if you liked it I'd like to know. Thanx!**

2 months had passed since Ryan had started working for the Las Vegas Crime Lab graveyard shift. And she hadn't regretted it. Working with the team was great. She learned so much from every one of them. She loved her job. And when they weren't actually workingThey were having fun with each other. She quickly fell into the routine of things. Which consisted of shooting innocent jokes at Greg and meeting together for breakfast after shift. She wondered where they would eat at today as she shut her locker and picked up her bag. As soon as she left the room, she saw Greg.

"Hey Greg where's the banquet being held today?"Ryan called out to him. He walked over to her.

"Well my lady, Nick, Warrick and I say IHOP. Catherine doesn't care and we haven't asked Sara yet."

"IHOP sounds good, I could go for some waffles and bacon!"

"That's my girl" Greg said as he tried to sneak an arm around her shoulder. She quickly dodged him.

"Im gonna go find Sara and ask her where she wants to eat" She left. Across the hall Nick had been watching Greg try to move in on Ryan. Greg always made moved on all three of the woman they worked with. But for some reason Nick felt a twinge of Jealousy. He shook it off, and tried to ignore it and concentrate on something else. He was almost 34 and she 23. Greg was 24. What did it matter anyway? 'She wasn't his type' he kept telling himself.

Later at Breakfast.

They had all chosen IHOP. Grissom and Brass had joined them too. They had a huge round table, that was quickly full with their drinks. They were all chatting amongst themselves.

Sara was searching the menu for something vegetarian to eat.

"Is there gonna be something for you on this menu Sara?" Ryan asked

"Im fine, you find something for yourself"

"I already know what im gonna order..."

"Waffles and bacon?" Greg interupted.

"Yeah"

Nick seemed annoyed.

Catherine shot a look at Grissom. "Should we tell em'?"

Grissom nodded.

Everybody went quite, staring at the red head. She slapped some tickets on the table. Everybody leaned in. Ryan grabbed them and Warrick and Nick who she was sitting in the middle of leaned in to get a better look. "The Opera!" They all said in unison.

Grissom looked satisfied at their surprise. "Thats right" Catherine confirmed.

"Ecklie's been getting shit from the BBB from all the over time we've had to put in so we are being forced to take a day off. We could have gone anywhere but Grissom and I chose the opera! Hope you don't mind. It'll give us an excuse to get dressed up nice and afterwards we can go for some drinks" Ryan passed the tickets around the table. Nobody seemed to mind to much.

"Next week?" Nick broke the silence. "I cant make it. I promised a friend I would help him move into his new house...sorry guys."

"Oh that sucks! You have to work on your day off" Ryan sympathized.

"Well I made a promise, But if for some reason I get finished early I will meet you guys there!"

Suddenly Ryan felt her foot being kicked, she looked to see Greg giving her a weird look.

"You know I could be your date if you want?" He said

"I would but my heart is already taken!" She quipped.

Nick felt his heart sink but he denied it to himself.

Ryan placed her hand over Sara's on the table. "Sara would you be my date?" Ryan gave Sara an exaggerated wink.

"Oh you know it baby!" Sara replied. Everybody laughed.

The next night at work Ryan walked toward the break room to get a cup of coffee while it was fresh. Nick was the only one inside.

"Hey Nicky"

"Mornin sunshine"

"I wish, im tired as hell and im not looking forward to interviewing this Andrews guy. I know he killed Mrs. Andrews. All we have to do is prove it, cuz it doesn't seem like we can get a confession out of him. He is such an Asshole!"

"Well he claims to have an Alibi but Brass hasn't confirmed it yet, But he is ready for questioning so whenever your ready we will head over there."

"Im not ready yet. I need about 8 more cups of coffee in me before im ready for that guy"

"Alright, im gonna go get something from my locker. Find me when your ready"

He started to walk passed her to leave the room. She grabbed his wrist. "Nick"

he turned "Yeah"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course"

"I haven't found a diversion yet"

"A diversion?" he sounded confused

"You know...something to get my mind off of the horrible things we see everyday. In L.A. it wasn't a problem. I knew the town, if I wanted to go to a bar or a friends house. But I don't know anything out here yet. I've been having trouble sleeping"

Nick nodded. "I know it's hard sometimes. You see these innocent people and the horrible things that people do to them. And when you cant crack the case you feel helpless. You want to help them, but sometimes it's out of our hands."

Her eyes were soulful. 'He really understands' she was thinking.

He continued "If you want help finding something in the city you can call me anytime"

"Thanks Nick. You're a good friend"

They stood staring into each others eyes for a long time, before Ryan finally shook herself.

"I'd better refill my cup" She walked over to the coffee maker.

Nick walked out without saying another word and headed for the locker room shaking his head. He was thinking about how much he really wanted to go to the opera with everyone and he tried to call his friend and reschedule but it wasn't possible.

By the time he got to the interrogation room Ryan was already in there and had started the interrogation with Mr Andrews without him. He would have to go into the two way mirror room and wait until she was finished. Grissom was inside when Nick entered.

Inside the room two cops waited in the corner of the room as Ryan drilled into Ted Andrews for having a false Alibi.

"So if you weren't at your house then where were you?" She said very slowly.

He slammed his hands on the table "I told you I was the Lucky Dragon playing Russian Roulette!" His bald head was glowing red at his anger.

"Oh that's funny cuz Detective Brass checked that out and we know for a fact that you weren't there! Not to mention that your neighbors up to three houses away heard you and your wife fighting the night she was murdered!" Ryan was getting really worked up, and she had had enough of this mans lies.

"Yes we fought...about money as usual. So I left to blow off some steam. Went to play off some money, knowing I was sticking it to her!" He was glaring at Ryan now as if she was his wife. Ryan squinted her eyes at him knowing he had probably looked at Mrs. Andrews that way. And she was not going to take it.

Nick on the other side of the glass was feeling very nervous. He did not like the way that man was looking at Ryan.

"Im going in" Nick said

"No" Said Grissom "She is close. He is gonna confess"

"Not before he asks for a lawyer, then were screwed"

Back inside the room Ryan was showing Andrews pictures of the crime scene.

"And here is a foot print size 9 found next to your wife in your wife's blood. Tell me...What size are your feet?"

"Size...uh...10" he stammered.

Ryan looked under the table. "That's odd, your feet don't look big enough to be a size 10"

Ted Andrews was furious, his face was beat red and he was shaking. Ryan looked at his hands. "Hmmm small hands too, you know what they say, small hands and feet means small..."

She couldn't finish her sentence before Andrews interrupted her in a fit of Rage she had never seen from any man before this night. He slammed his hands on the table, leaned over and screamed. "You wanna know why I killed my wife! Because she was a bitch! Just like YOU!" He threw his hand back far and slammed the back of it hard onto her face sending her flying to the floor. Within seconds the cops were on him. They cuffed him and had him out of the room quickly. In the mirrored room Nick could not believe what he had just seen. He pushed Grissom out of the way and ran into the interrogation room straight to Ryan's aid. She was on the ground holding her face, already swollen and red and a little cut on her lip that bled onto her chin. Nick Knelt down beside her.

"Ryan" he softened his voice "Are you okay?"

she looked up at him and slowly nodded. He grabbed her arm and helped her up.

"Let me see" Nick put his hand on her chin to tilt it up towards the light.

"Im fine"She said as she pushed his hand away.

"No your not" Grissom said as he walked in. Im gonna call Doc Robbins over to have a look at your face" he walked out.

"Nick im fine"

"No your not the whole left side of your face is swollen and its already starting to bruise and your lip!"

"Im gonna go to the ladies room to wash my mouth and when I get back you will see that its just a little blood" she reassured him.

She walked out trying to look as though nothing had happened. He watched her go feeling so pissed at Ted Andrews for what he had done to Her.


	4. Dont look at my face

1

**Tell me what you think. Even if you hate it! Just try to be nice, this is my first fic. **

**BTW I personally like the opera, but there are some opera haters in this chapter so im sorry if I offend anybody. **

The next night Ryan was embarrassed to go into work. She had gotten the rest of yesterdays work off. She had been so embarrassed that Andrew had attacked her, but more because she knew Nick was in the other room watching. She wore her hair down as far as it would go. Which was only about to her nose, and sunglasses, to cover the bruise on her face, Which now showed it's true self in a black and blue hand print. And her lip was swollen. She walked into the break room, hoping nobody was there. But to her horror everyone was there with the exception of Grissom who had yet to hand out assignments. She kept her back turned as she headed straight to make some coffee. She heard Greg behind her. "Good job on the confession Ryan"

She had forgotten about that part. In her embarrassment she had forgotten that she had acquired a confession from Ted Andrews and closed the case. Which meant that she was now a CSI level 3. She spun around. "I forgot about that!" She said joyfully.

"Oh my god!" everybody seemed to have said at once, seeing just what they could of her face.

They all stood and rushed over to Ryan. Catherine tore the sun glasses from her face.

"That Bastard!" Sara preached.

"It's fine you guys it doesn't even hurt" Ryan reassured them.

Nick had stayed back. He knew Ryan didn't like the attention she was given for making a mistake as big as pissing off a suspect. Although she had gotten the confession. 'At what cost' he thought. He wouldn't deny to himself that he was a little angry with her for being so reckless with a man twice her size. So he watched from the other side of the room and they crowded her asking questions they already knew the answer to.

"Does your lip hurt?" Warrick asked

"It stings a little when I drink Whiskey!" She quipped. Everybody laughed and it lightened the mood. Just then Grissom walked in and everybody parted and took a seat. Ryan was relieved. Her face looked awful and so did the way Nick was looking at her.

"Ryan I would like to congratulate you on becoming a CSI 3."

"Thank you"

He continued "Sara, Ryan and Nick, you guys have a shooting outside of a nightclub on Fremont.

Warrick and Greg you two have an apparent suicide at the Heritage estate apartment complex across the street from Nellis Air force Base. Catherine your with me."

They all got up start the nights work. Nick was first to leave the room without saying anything to anyone. Sara and Ryan looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed him.

Sara, Nick and Ryan dove into their work as soon as they got to the night club. Nick had been silent most of the night. Ryan got busy taking pictures of the body and its surroundings as well as anything that looked suspicious. Nick was busy interviewing the night club manager and other witnesses. Sara went walking up the alley in the back of the club searching the trash cans for the murder weapon. It was a likely spot.

Ryan walked up to Nick.

"I checked his pockets and found a wallet. His name is James Hamilton. He is just a kid."

"Mmmhmm" Was all that Nick said. He didn't even look up from the notes he was writing.

"I can finish interviewing the witnesses if you want to start collecting blood samples?"

Finally he stopped with his notes looked up at her. "I think you've done enough interviewing for now!" He snapped. She stared at him in disbelief at what he had said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that your "strategy" at interviewing might cause the other side of your face to look like a..." He didn't continue. The look on her face made him regret what he had said. But it was too late to take it back. She looked hurt and not to mention furious.

"My "Strategy" works. Back in L.A. I was one of the top interrogators on my team. This was the first time something like this has ever happened!" She was screaming.

"It was foolish! You could've been hurt really bad!" Now he started scream. Both were throwing their hands in the air trying to prove their point.

"And why do you care if I get hurt so badly!"

He hadn't expected that question to be asked, and truthfully he didn't know the answer. He didn't know what he was so upset. All he knew was that he didn't like what he saw in the interrogation room. He was silent. He said nothing. Ryan face slowly changed from angry to questioning. She never lost eye contact with Nick's.

"Nick?"Ryan questioned again.

Just then Sara came walking up. Nick was relieved that she interrupted, now he didn't have to answer a question that he didn't know the answer to.

"What's going on?" Sara had heard the yelling.

None of them answered. Nick stared at the ground.

"Ok well I found the murder weapon. After we collect samples we can head back to the lab to finger print the gun."

"Good" Ryan said as she turned on her heels to go collect samples. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the lab.

Ryan and Nick had not spoken to each other since their fight. They had avoided each other as much as possible for being co-workers. They only spoke in quite one or two word sentences, only when it was necessary. Nobody else seemed to notice. Every once in a while when Nick and Ryan were left alone it would seem as though Nick had something he wanted to say. But when no words would come out, Ryan would throw her hands up and storm out of the room. This went on for days. Then after shift on the night of the opera Nick had been the one to start a conversation. Ryan was in the locker room, while Nick stood in the doorway.

"Ryan" he said softly. She looked at him.

"Yes"

"We're all going for breakfast. If your interested" his voice was still very soft, if he had a tail it would be in between his legs.

"Well, actually I have to go home and get some sleep before the show tonight."

"Okay...see you tomorrow night then."

She smiled. And he left.

Going to the opera was not exactly Ryan's idea of a good time. But the tickets were free and she would have an excuse to wear the dress she just bought. She studied herself in the mirror. The dress, which was red, hugged her in all of the right places. Her curves were accentuated, when compared to the clothes she wore to work. It was floor length, backless and hugged tightly at the breast making them bulge out of the top a little. She like it. Her hair was up as it usually was. And as for makeup, well she wasn't a big fan of foundation but she bought some anyway to try and cover the bruise on her face. But to no avail. It had been 4 days and it was still very apparent. A constant reminder of the fight she had with Nick. She wished he was coming tonight. She wished he could see her in her new dress. 'He probably thinks im just a silly little girl' she thought "Jeez im only about 10 years younger than him" She said defending herself from something he hadn't even said.

She had always liked older men. She once dated a man who was in his forties. To her Nick was still young. But what did it matter? "He probably thinks im just a silly little girl" She repeated, this time out loud. She heard a honk outside of her condo. She looked out to see a Denali with several arms hanging out waving her to come down. Along with some screams, and a "lets party!" from Greg.

'An opera was hardly a party' she thought as she grabbed her things and walked out. She walked down the steps of her condo and headed for the car. Once in the car Catherine Sara and Ryan talked about each others dresses. And how pretty each of them looked.

"Wow Ryan you look amazing" Was Greg's comments.

"Me? Have you seen Sara? Is it just me or is getting hot in here?"

Sara playfully slapped her arm.

At the opera Ryan was bored out of her mind. As she knew she would be. She watched as women wearing oversized dresses and heavily painted faces sang in such a high pitch that your eye automatically twitched. She was not enjoying herself. It was fun hanging out with her friends. But not when they couldn't even talk to each other. She sat for another half hour before she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned over to Catherine.

"Im gonna get some fresh air" she whispered. And noticed that Catherine had a tear in her eye. She nodded and Ryan was gone.

She walked outside of the huge building which was built to look almost like a cathedral. With a huge coned top. She thought it looked more like the white house. A few people were outside as well, smoking or talking on a cell phone. She leaned against a pillar. Which was far more interesting than a boring opera she thought. Suddenly she heard someone talking behind her.

"Ma'am do you happen to have the time?" She then felt a tap on her shoulder. "Ma'am?"

She turned around to see Nick behind her.

"Nick?"

"Ryan?"

"Did you just call me Ma'am?" She laughed

"Im sorry I didn't recognize you" He said as he looked her up and down. Mouth open. "You look incredible!"

Her cheeks flushed and she dropped her eyes to the ground. Then she noticed what he was wearing a tuxedo. And she couldn't deny that he looked damn sexy in it.

"Thank you. So do you. I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit so nice before"

Then as if they had just remembered the fight they had had and the days of silence toward each other, neither spoke. Both had felt bad about what they had said. Nick finally spoke.

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Yes actually, but I was bored as hell so I decided to step out for some air"

He nodded. "I thought you couldn't make it?" she continued.

"Well we finished early so I rushed over as fast as I could. I almost ran a stop sign but seeing you in that dress was definitely worth almost getting a ticket."

She blushed again. Suddenly she heard a beeping sound indicating that she received a text message. She reached in her purse and read it.

"Oh...it's Catherine. She is wondering when im gonna come back inside" She then hit reply and started writing Catherine a message. When she was done she put her phone back in her purse and looked up at Nick.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I'm gonna take a taxi home. I'd do anything not to have to go back in there."

Nick looked disappointed. "Your not gonna stay?"

She shook her head apologetically.

"Lets go out to dinner?" He said quickly before she had the chance to leave.

"Don't you want to see the show?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, if I wanted to catch up on some sleep."

She laughed. Then suddenly she looked sad and Nick knew what she was thinking.

"Listen...I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I was out of line. And I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it was my fault. I was foolish in the interrogation room. And I got what I deserved."

"NO!" He practically yelled. "You didn't deserve that! If I could've I would have smashed that guys face in!"

Ryan blushed for the third time that night. She had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. She had already made up her mind to accept Nick's invitation to dinner.

"Is that why you were so upset with me?"

He nodded.

"Thank you...for being protective of me"

He smiled and they stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Ryan finally broke the silence.

"Gee im pretty hungry, I could go for some dinner how about you?"

Nick laughed. "So that's a yes then?"

"Yes...but its not a date!"

Nick put his hands up. "Of course not, Just two friends going out to eat, dressed up in nice clothes"

"Its nice to know we are friends again"

"We were never not friends" Nick added and it made Ryan smile


	5. It's not a date!

**Thanx for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. if you do feel free to tell me.**

Nick had taken Ryan to a very nice restaurant called Lou's. She hadn't wanted it to be so high end because it would seem more like a date. But he told her that if she wanted to she could pay for herself. She agreed. As soon as they were seated they were given their menu's and both ordered T-bone steak. While they waited for their food, Nick sparked up a conversation.  
"How's the condo treating you?"

"It's nice. It's kinda creepy knowing that my uncle died there. But with all that we see everyday, Im not willing to give it up just because my uncle passed away in the kitchen."

"Yeah we do see some crazy stuff. People think that kind of stuff only happens to the cops and detectives but our job is just as dangerous."

"Yeah I know. Didn't a CSI from Vegas get kidnaped and buried alive last year?"

Nick's Face went ghost white. He was silent for a long time. Then finally he nodded barely enough to be noticeable.

"Nick what's wrong?"

"I...I...uh"

And then suddenly she gasped, as if all realization had just come to her.

"Oh Nick im so sorry. I didn't know."

He put his head down "It's okay."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Sometimes its hard for me to..uh talk about it. I didn't know how you would react. Plus I figured Greg would have told you by now."

"No I heard rumors, but no one seemed apt to talk directly about it."

"I thought I was going to die...I thought I was never going to see my family ever again, or my friends. It was the scariest feeling. I felt helpless. I couldn't control what was happening to me."

Ryan felt so horrible for bring it up. If she would have known that Nick was the infamous CSI who was kidnaped, buried alive in a glass coffin and almost died of Fire ant bites, she never would have brought it up. She looked at him, sitting there looking vulnerable and uncomfortable, She suddenly stood and walked around the table to Nick. His eyes followed her as he watched her come towards him. She bent down and put her arms around him. She hugged him for a long time. He didn't know why she had suddenly risen from her chair and decided to hug him, but he wasn't about to complain. Her hair smelled like flowers and he could tell that she wore perfume that she dabbed behind her ears. It was intoxicating. She rose and stared down at him sympathetically. "What was that about?"

"Im just so sorry"

"It's okay, you didn't know"

The food arrived. And Ryan sat back down. Nick, looking nervous, tried to lighten the mood. "Tell me about you. We hardly get to talk at work. Where did you grow up?"

"Um, I grew up in Phelan. A small town in California. Mostly desert. My parents are retired in Hawaii. Im the youngest of 5 children. Not much else, What about you?" She didn't know why he was so interested in her, then again she hadn't been to open with him about her life. Coming to the lab she wanted only to prove herself as a CSI. She hadn't thought about getting close to her co-workers, but over time it had happened. And now she was out to dinner with one, who was waiting for her to answer personal questions...he interrupted her thoughts.

"What do you mean, not much else...where were you like in high school? Your first love?...any uh...(he coughed) current loves?"

Ryan smiled "No...no current loves. My first love was a puppy that I saved from dying on the side of the road after he got hit by a car. My second was my brothers best friend Cody Brandt, when I was 7. I was uh...smitten with him. In high school I was dating a college jock, but I never loved him. When I was 21 I dated a guy, but it didn't work out."

"What happened?" Nick asked

"His family didn't approve of me, they said I was too young"

"How old was he?" He said as he took a sip of his drink

"He was 45"

Nick coughed and spit his drink out in shock. Ryan was laughing.

"45"  
"Yeah well he looked a lot younger"

They both laughed, and the rest of their dinner was full of laughter. Nick couldn't believe what Ryan was telling him. She had never dated a man that was younger than her. Suddenly their age difference didn't seem so far apart. When the check came Nick quickly took it and refused to let Ryan pay for her portion. "Fine" she said, "But it's still not a date!"

After dinner Nick drove Ryan back to her condo. He pulled up and put the car in park. "Well that was fun, Thanks for joining me" Nick said

"Thank you for taking me away from the most boring show in the world!"

Nick laughed and then got out of the car and walked Ryan to her door. He had seen too many crime scenes that involved young attractive women who were raped and murdered to let her walk all that way in the dark. "Thank you Nick, you're a real gentleman. I had a great time."

"Your welcome, I had a great time too"

"I will see you tomorrow night then"

"Yeah" there was an awkward silence. They stood staring at each other for a long time. "Well goodnight" Ryan said before turning and walking into her house. Nick ran his fingers through his hair as he walked back to his car. Shaking his head at himself as he got in and started the ignition. He paused a moment before he drove off. "Real smooth Nick...real smooth." He then drove away. Nick walked into the Lab the next night in a very good mood. He had had a lot of fun with Ryan and he believed that she did as well. At least he hoped she did. But how awkward had it been just standing in her doorway? He had wanted to kiss her she had made it very clear that they were not on a date. But for a second he had thought that she wanted to kiss him as well. Maybe he was just imagining it. He walked into the empty break room and went straight to the coffee maker to start the night shift's coffee. Just then Ryan had walked in. He didn't know it but he heard her behind him.  
"Hey"she said softly

He turned around. "Morning darlin" He flashed a big smile, obviously happy to see her. "Your face looks a lot better"

"Na" she said as an awkward silence floated around the room. Then Greg walked in.

"Hey Ryan why'd you ditch out on us last night?"

"Im sorry, I was tired" She glanced at Nick who was trying to suppress a smile.

That night the entire team, with the exception of Grissom, had been called out together on a case. It was a high end case that consisted of a basketball player and his limo driver who were found drown in a hotel pool. A large puddle of blood lay stagnate next to the diving board. And some clothes were strewn around the Jacuzzi area. Wine bottles and glasses sat next to it as well. With the absence of Gil, Catherine assumed the role of assigning tasks. "Gather around everybody" She yelled, waving her hands towards herself. When every one was close enough to hear she continued."Im thinking that it was some kind of love quarrel. Two men in love with the same woman, they fight...'to the death'."

"So where's the woman?" Warrick joined it.

"I don't see any signs of a woman being here" Sara added

Warrick continued his theory. "Maybe she took all her stuff and fled"

"Well then this mystery woman is a suspect" Ryan cut in.

"And the only one we have" Said Nick.

"Alright guys lets do this, Sara you go up to the victims room see what you can find. Greg you print the wine bottles, glasses, and anything else you find, Nick you interview the woman who found the bodies, Warrick you help Sara. Ryan you search the pool for anything unusual, and when your finished, search for trace"  
"Oh man, I remember when I had to search a hotel pool. I was wet all night."Warrick said to Ryan.

"That's okay, im wearing a thin shirt that will dry fast and I can just take off my skirt!"

All three guys jerked their heads in her direction. She took no notice as she set her kit a good distance from the pool and preceded to drop her skirt on the ground and stepped out of it leaving it where she once stood. Warrick, who was married, followed Sara up to the vic's room. But Nick and Greg were stuck in their tracks as they saw Ryan in a pair of black booty shorts. Greg leaned over to Nick and nudged him with his elbow. Nick looked at him only to see him nodding in Ryan's direction. "Greg don't be a pervert!"

"Hey I saw you looking too" Greg said as Ryan dove in. "There is no shame in it, unless of course...your gay" Nick didn't say anything and just walked away.

"Get to work Greg!" Catherine called from across the pool.

"Fine fine" Greg said as he picked up the victims jacket and reached inside the pocket. He felt paper and pulled out what looked like a letter. He read it as a smile crept onto his face. "Hey guys!...I think I just closed the case!"

Back at the lab

The team triumphantly waltzed into the crime lab with colossal sized grins painted on their faces. The case, involving the basketball player and his limo driver, had been a quick close. The athlete and the driver had been a gay couple. But the Athlete had wanted to keep the relationship under wraps from the media. But the Limo driver wanted to come out of the closet. They got into a fight and the athlete accidently murdered his lover. In his grief, and along with being intoxicated, he drown himself in the pool. It was Greg who found the note explaining what had happened, signed by the famous basketball player. But closing the case was not the reason the team was so jubilant. It was the fact that if it happened to be a slow night, they could go home. They crept up slowly to Grissom's office. Catherine was ahead of the pack, They followed silently hoping no new murders had been committed tonight. Catherine knocked and peeked her head in. They heard some whispering, and saw Catherine's head nodding. "What's she saying?" Greg whispered

"SSHHHH" Sara shushed

Then Catherine's head came out., she shut the door and turned to her anxious friends. Her face looked somber as she took turns eyeing each of them. Then she whispered "Were off"  
The hallway exploded with screams. Spectators watched as six people jumped up and down, hugged, and danced in joy.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Greg asked rubbing his hands together.

They all looked at him dumbfounded. "We are going home Greg...to sleep" Warrick replied.  
Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Fine"

They all headed to the locker room to collect their things and head home 4 hours earlier that usual. As they all headed out Nick and Ryan were the last in the room.

"Hey Ryan, you want to come to my house for some drinks?"

"Sure, But I need to go home first to get changed" She leaned close to Nick. "My underwear is still soaked" She whispered.

**Hope you likey. The next chapter is sad, just want to prepare you. Tell me what you think**.


	6. Three little words

1**CH 6**

Ryan had rush to her condo as her adrenaline pumped rapidly. Once there she showered and dressed in a casual but classy outfit. Her intention was to be hasty but she was a woman after all. She had to smell nice. She reached for her favorite bottle of perfume and dabbed it behind her ears. She was ready. She grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out the door.

Nick didn't live far from her. Although the 6 mile drive seemed like it took forever. She parked her car and checked herself once more in the vanity mirror before heading in. She was nervous as she walked up. She didn't see any lights on as she knocked quietly on the door and was glad when it was answered quickly by Nick.

"Hello" She said as she fiddles with her car keys. '_Gosh it's only Nick_' She thought '_Why am I so nervous_?'

"Come in" He said interrupting her thoughts.

Once inside she walked slowly and looked around, gathering all she could about Nick's personality that was not so perceptible as work. It was a nice place. Lots of sports memorabilia, very much a bachelor pad. But clean, she noticed. She wondered if it was always clean or if he cleaned it just for her. '_That's stupid Ryan, why would he do that_?'

"So what's your poison?"

She turned to see an array of alcohol's ranging from Crown Royal in its ever sleek purple velvet case, Jim Beam. Jack Daniel, and even Johnny walker Red label Whiskey, A small bottle or Yaegermeister, and even Bacardi 151.

"Wow, who owns the bar?'

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have a roommate or something?"

"No" he looked confused "No I live alone"

"Oh that's nice" She said as she looked over the display of intoxicants.

She pointed happily to the Jim Beam Whiskey. "That one please" she happily bounced.

"Ok Whiskey it is" He said as he pulled down the bottle of whiskey for her and the Crown Royal for himself. "I never pictured you for a whiskey girl myself, maybe a fuzzy navel"

She looked at him harshly. "Why because im a girl I have to drink delicate drinks with my pinky up?" She said, as she made the motions of a weakened woman about to faint. They both laughed.

Within 15 minutes that were both laughing happily on his couch, both only consumed one shot. But just being in each other presence was elating enough.

"I cant believe you like the Cubs!" Nick joked

"No no no no no you have me all wrong! It's Sammy Sosa I love. I would love any team that he moved to"

"Ok well then I cant believe you even like sports"

"Well I have to have some kind of hobby, once all my barbies packed up and moved away" She said sarcastically. He laughed. Once the laughter died down they sat staring into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Ryan was nervous. She clutched at the shot glass in her hand and nervously looked around the room. When her gaze fell back on Nick it looked as though he was leaning towards her. '_Oh my god_' she said to herself. Her tounge automatically darted out to wet her lips. His hand reached around to the back of her head and gently inched her towards him. His mouth was needy for her as he slightly tilted his head to one side to fit their lips like a puzzle piece.

'_How long have I wanted this_?' Nick said to himself as his necessity for her lips grew stronger.

He could feel her breath on his mouth when her cell phone rang. Both startled in surprise. Nick released his hand from her head slowly. He gaze fell to his lap and he chuckled softly.

'_Dammit!' _ Both were thinking.

"I'll be right back!" She said as she went into the kitchen to retrieve her purse on the counter.

She looked at the caller I.D. "It's my sister?" She told Nick. "I wonder shy she would be calling? She knows I normally work at this time?" Nick just shrugged his shoulders, still embarrassed and shocked at what had just happened..

"Angela? Hey how are you?" There was a long pause "What! When!"

Nick was looking over at her, his face etched with concern. '_What's going on?' _

He got up from the couch and started to walk towards her but hesitated about 8 feet from where she was pacing back and forth. He wanted to give her space and privacy. Her fingers rested on her temple as she paced to room. "Ok I will get a flight out tomorrow, I have to talk to my supervisor...yeah...how is mom?"

Nick was so curious, as well as concerned. There was obviously a family emergency. He hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

Ryan hung up the phone and stood facing the wall for a full 2 minutes. Nick was afraid to approach her. It wasn't until he saw her head drop and a sniffle from her nose that he slowly walked over to her. He silently hoped nothing was so awful that would cause her great mental anguish. This woman that he had known less than 4 months was his friend. Someone he had grown to care about. And if she felt any sorrow then he surely would as well.

"Ryan what happened? What's wrong?"

She slowly turned around and he immediately saw the grief filling her eyes to the brim. She looked as though all the happiness, all the joy, and pleasure she had ever experienced had been in vein. For this moment sucked all the life from her and left her a shell of a woman as she stood before Nick. Her body shook as she reached deep into her throat to bring three little words to its surface. Three words she wished she would never have to say but knew they must be said, from now on until the day she died, these words held new meaning.

"My father's dead"

Nick instantly reached for her as her knees gave out sending her crumbling to the floor. All her sorrow all of her anguish came spilling out as she cried a thousand cries huddled on the floor. She was positive her tears would spill onto the ground if it wasn't for Nick who held her in his arms on the floor, as she heaved and sobbed loudly into his chest. They were rocking back and forth as if it in some way fanned away the memories of the man who raised her, the man she loved, the man who was now lying naked on a cold table in a morgue. Nick stroked her hair whispering to her softly as she started to calm down.

"Its gonna be okay" he whispered "It's gonna be okay"

Suddenly time seemed to have frozen. Ryan stopped. She stopped the rocking, the sobbing, the screaming, the clutching of Nick's shirt and she stood and released herself from Nick's hold on her. She walked over the table that held the liquor and emptied the bottle of Whiskey down her throat. Nick's mouth was agape as she hollowed the bottle of burning liquid that any alcoholic would have trouble emptying.

She slammed the bottle back onto the table and turned to Nick.

"Do you have anything stronger?"


	7. A little to drunk

**Sorry for the wait. But this Chapter is worth it. It's my favorite so far. I hope you like. I think only about 5 people are reading this. I guess that's ok. But if you like it, tell your friends. Maybe they will like it to. R&R**

Nick watched intently as Ryan paced back and forth making phone call after phone call. Making plans to attend her fathers funeral. She would slam her phone closed then take a swig of tequila, and do it all over again. It was thirty minutes before she was finished.

"My plane leaves tomorrow morning" She sighed. "Grissom gave me a week off"

"Do you think that's enough time?"

"I will be okay. I need my work. It keeps my mind busy." She sounded tired. She sounded drained. For all of her strength, she was not without knowledge for the pain she was presently experiencing.

She had no apprehension in declaring her sorrow in front of Nick. But to him it made her seem stronger. In the past couple of days his admiration for her had grown strong. He was convinced that she was the perfect woman. In his eyes she was the epitome of everything he had searched for his entire life. All of the on-screen woman he had idolized growing up did not compare to Ryan Stanton. All of these thoughts flooded his mind as he watched her on the phone. Although he was very drunk, he would not admit it to her. But he felt very strongly about her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he sympathized.

"Yeah" she said as she stumbled her way over to the couch. The Alcohol obviously making it's way into her system. She slammed down on the couch. Nick sat beside her.

"What was he like?" He inquired

"You would have like him, he was fun, passionate about his religion. He went to college for theology." She put her head down. " He loved his family...us. And we loved him very much too. I think he would have like you Nick."

Nick had a confused look on his face.

"Would you like to see what he looked like?" She said as she pulled her wallet out of her purse.

Nick leaned towards her to see a man at the Santa Monica pier with his arms out like Jesus. On each of his arms sat 2 large colorful parrots. And one parrot on top of his head. He was smiling broadly and clinging to his leg was a small brunette girl.

"Is that you?" Nick asked

"Yeah. I was afraid of the parrot man. But my dad took this picture to show me that the parrots weren't gonna hurt me."

Nick put his arm around Ryan. More confident as the effects of being inebriated. She leaned in.

"I wonder what my mother is gonna do?"

"She will be alright, if she is anything like you then she is strong, and she will get through this just like you will. And you can call me for anything"

"Thank you Nick."

Suddenly His doorbell rang.

"What the hell? What time is it?" He said as he stood up and walked to the front door. Ryan followed. He looked through the peephole.

"Oh god no" he laughed a little.

"What? Who is it?" Ryan was smiling curiously

"My old best friend and my old girlfriend. It wasn't really serious between us but then she cheated on me for my best friend. They are always smoking weed and they come over here so high when they don't have any food" Ryan laughed.

"Well lets feed them" she commanded.

"Are you sure your up for some company?"

"Yes im fine." She lied. She wasn't really fine. But she didn't want to ruin Nick's early night off because of her. And she surely didn't want to talk about her father anymore.

They could here them outside the door.

"Nick let us in man, I know your home, I saw your light on." a mans voice yelled.

Nick shook his head as he opened the door. Before he could ever say anything a skinny blonde woman barged in. Stumbling across the floor heading straight for the fridge. She didn't notice Ryan or she didn't acknowledge her. Her dress which was obviously too large for her small frame, was falling off of her as it barely hung on her bony shoulders. Her bleach blonder hair was greasy and her makeup was pilled on thick. The man didn't look any better. His short greasy hair framed a slightly chubby face. His clothes were nice but he reeked of B.O.

"Matthew, Carol, this is my friend Ryan. We work together at the lab." Nick introduced them.

Matthew stuck his hand out to shake Ryan's. He gave her a genuine smile and she immediately liked him. She knew he was an honest man. Carol on the other hand swung her head around as soon as she heard a woman's voice. She stumbled back to the living room looking Ryan up and down. Ryan took a step forward and put her hand forward to shake. Carol didn't return the shake, instead she looked Ryan over once more and smirked. Turning towards Nick she finally spoke.

"Nick who is this?" She slurred.

"A friend from work" He repeated looking at Matthew. Matthew apologized softly to Nick.

"I can tell...She does look like a working girl" Carol remarked making her way back to the fridge to grab a beer. Ryan looked confused as she shot a glance at Nick.

"So how are you guys doing?" Nick asked trying to change the subject.

"Ah well I got my job back" Matthew said "Carol still isn't working" He continued indiscreetly upset at Carol.

"Shut up Matthew! Women aren't supposed to work" She glared at Ryan "Unless they don't have men to take care of them"

Ryan was getting pissed. She had quickly picked up on the animosity that Carol had towards her. What was her problem? It's not like she was dating Nick anymore, and even if she was, it's not like Nick and Ryan had a thing for each other. _'Had they?'_ she thought thinking back to them sitting on the couch, when he had leaned in close to her and put his hand behind her head. That was until her phone rang, then everything had fallen apart. Ryan suddenly realized that she was sick to her stomach. The pain must have registered on her face, for Nick immediately picked up on it. He sent her a look across the room, not wanting to interrupt Matthew talking about work. She grabbed at her stomach and dizzily became unbalanced. She giggled to herself. Before she knew it Nick was by her side helping her to the bathroom.

"Well that hit you fast didn't it?" he said to her, Noticing how fast the tequila had hit her. One moment she was fine the next she was totally wasted. Nick helped her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet.

"Are you okay" He asked softly, leaning down to her level.

"M'drunk" She slurred.

"I know" he laughed "Me too" they both started laughing hysterically.

"She is threatened by me, you know?"

"Yeah she gets like that. I don't know why they come over here. We hardly ever talk anymore."

"I thing she still has a thing for you" Ryan said as she started to fall off of the toilet, unconsciously putting a hand on Nick's shoulder for support.

"Yeah...that's too bad for her" He said as her wrapped his hand around hers on his shoulder "Because I have a thing for someone else" '_What am I saying?'_ he thought.

She smiled, and he smiled back. But the smiles faded as Ryan suddenly jumped into Nick's lap in front of the toilet. She spun around and lurched hard into the toilet. Nick didn't know what was happened until she threw her head into the toilet. He unconsciously rubbed her back and held her up for support as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

"You poor thing" He whispered to her as she layed her head on the side of the bowl, moaning incoherently.

"I will get you some water" He stood up and walked out.

Ryan head was spinning. _'Why did I drink so much? Im so embarrassed. Oh god I don't feel good.' _The room spun as she tried to stand. Slowly making her way over to the sink to rinse out her mouth. She didn't hear Carol approach as she leaned on the doorway.

"Are you and Nick seeing each other?" She smirked

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush do you?" Ryan said not taking the time to look up from the sink.

"Because I plan on getting back together with him" Carol crossed her arms and was leaning close to Ryan.

"Oh really" Ryan leaned up and looked Carol in the eyes "What about Matthew?"

"He is temporary, that loser can't even keep a job."

"He seems like a great guy. Maybe you should give him a chance"

"You just stay away from Nick, He is in love with me and I love him" Carol was whispering to Ryan, though very loudly.

"You don't have to worry Carol, we just work together" Ryan said as she came to the realization that nothing would ever happen between her and Nick. _'Why did I come here? What did I expect was gonna happen? What would a guy like Nick ever see in a woman like me? I have to get out of here. I want to see my dad! I have to ger out of here!!' _"I have to go!" Ryan pushed her way passed Carol who smiled triumphantly as Ryan ran down the hall. She ran into Nick was dropped the cup of water.

"Ryan what's wrong?"

"I have to go" She looked around trying not to look at him.

"What? You can't leave...you..." He didn't finish his sentence before she was running towards the door. She grabbed her things and shut the door behind her. Nick went after her but not before turning to Carol. "Carol get out of my house!" He tuned towards Matthew as he headed towards the door after Ryan. "Im sorry Matt, this isn't a good time"

"It's okay man. Im sorry about Carol. I wont be bringing her around anymore"

"Thank you" Nick said as he headed out the door.

Ryan sobbed as she stumbled her way out of Nick's house and down the sidewalk towards her car. She stopped in front of it only to fish her keys out of her purse. She was dizzy and very drunk as she fumbled around her bag and dropped it. Frustrated she emptied it out onto the ground and threw it's contents around wildly searching for her keys.

"Shit!" She screamed "Why! Why did this have to happen?" She spoke to no one in particular. She fell to the ground and sobbed even harder, leaning against the tire of her car. Nick stood several feet away watching Ryan. He didn't know what to do. He had seen her empty her purse on the ground in defeat. He had heard her cursing and pleading to know why her father had been taken from her. Nick wanted nothing more than for her to be home safe, where she could mourn properly and be alone with her thoughts. But she was in no position to be driving and neither was he. He would kill himself if he let her drive home and something happened to her.

Carol had obviously said something to upset her and he had a good idea of what it was. He and Carol did not date for long. She was possessive and extremely jealous. He had even blamed him for having a thing with Sara. Even when he had explained to her that Sara was in love with Grissom. He had ended it between them and afterwards she would constantly call when she learned he had a new girl in his life. He could easily guess what Carol had said to Ryan.

He approached her slowly and sat beside her. Speaking softly as if she were a child.

"Ryan...Ryan honey, you have to come inside. You cant be driving around right now" his words were soft. He didn't want to upset her any more than she already was.

"I know" She whispered. She crawled over to her things and slowly put them back in her purse. They stood and before they headed back into the house she stopped Nick with a question.

"Nick...why did you invite me over tonight?"

He thought for a while, unsure as what to say.

"We had a lot of fun at dinner...I guess I thought it would be fun to hang out again. I...im sorry, I didn't know Matt and Carol would show up."

Ryan was angry, That was not the answer she wanted to hear. Her face grew red.

"Well then why didn't you just invite Warrick or Greg?!?!" She was yelling

Nick looked confused. "I don't understand, I thought you would want to hang out!"

"Hang out? Hang out?! Is that all you wanted? Because I thought you wanted a quick fuck and you'd be done with me!" She screamed but immediately regretted what she had said. Although she was unsure as to Nick's motives to inviting her over, she did believe he was a genuine guy. And she liked him a lot.

"Is that what you think?" He screamed

"Maybe!"

"Well if that's what you thought then why'd YOU come over?!"

Ryan was furious. She turned on her heels and started off in the opposite direction at a fast pace, unsure as to where she was going as long as it was away from Nick. _'How could he think that? I've been sending him signals since day one and he hasn't shown an interest in me until just a few weeks ago!' _

She felt an hand on her arm and she spun around to face Nick.

"Ryan im sorry. I didn't mean that" He put his head down in shame. "I thought it was clear why I wanted you over. Im sorry if I didn't clarify."

Ryan was still annoyed.

"What do you want from me Nick? Im no good with one night stands!" She yelled

He grabbed both her upper arms shaking her in desperation for her to understand.

"How could you think that is all I want from you?! Haven't I made my actions clear?!" He screamed back.

"No!"

He pulled her close and smashed his lips against hers. His kiss was fierce, as if all of his month's of wanting had been pushed to the edge as he succumbed all of his want for her in one breathtaking kiss. Ryan was stunned, he certainly had made himself clear. And in a way she had known all along. This was right. It _felt _right.

He released her. They were both breathing heavily. He pulled her close again and placed small passionate kisses along her neck down to her shoulder, she bent her head back letting him have his way.

"Is this clear enough?" He said between kisses "Do you understand now?"

"Yes" She moaned breathlessly.

Nick scooped Ryan up in his arms and headed back to his house. '_Yes' _was all he needed to hear. Once inside he made sure Matt and Carol had left before he set her down on the couch. He stood back waiting for her to make the next move. She grab the collar of his shirt and viciously pulled him closer, crushing their lips together once more. It was passionate and full of want as their tounge's explore each others. Nick fought the urge to rip all of Ryan's clothes off. They both stood quickly and Ryan grabbed Nick's shirt and lifted it above his head. As soon as it was off they were kissing again. Her hands rubbed every part of his back as he undid the buttons of her blouse, exposing the top of her breasts. He had 2 buttons left when he stopped.

"Ryan"

"What's wrong?" She subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can't...can't do this to you" He pulled back and released her as his arms fell to his sides.

"Do what?" she was confused and she felt as if she was about to be rejected.

"Your drunk, im drunk, your father just died. Your vulnerable right now and I don't want to take advantage of you!"

"Nick I need this right now. I need you"

She reached for him and leaned up to kiss him. He didn't reject her. This kiss, unlike the last ones, was softer and gentle, full of warmth. She finished undoing the buttons of her shirt. Nick picked her up in his arms again and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her softly on the bed. And took off his pants. He then preceded to do the same to her. He slid her pants off and laid next to her. He kissed her again. Rubbing her side and slowly down to her ass. She moaned softly, pushing her hips into his. She could feel his erection, and became confident that he felt the same about her, as she did for him. At least right now. He slid his hand up her back and undid the clasp of her bra, exposing her beautiful breasts. His need grew for her then. He wanted her so badly. He slid his middle finger down her hip until it went under the string of her thong and he slowly slid it down.

The rest of the night was a blur of sweat and skin and beautiful sex that neither of them would ever forget. It ended with love as they held each other until both were asleep. Ryan woke once in the night and leaned over the bed to cry. She tried not to wake Nick but was glad when she felt an arm fold around her bringing her back into bed to cry in the safety of his arms.

**R&R please**


	8. A couple of misunderstandings

Ryan woke to rays of sunshine beaming through the window. She knew she wasn't home. Not only because she had covered her own window with dark curtains, so no sun could shine in the morning. But because she could not forget what happened last night. Not in a million years would she forget making love to Nick Stokes. But in the back of her mind she hoped that _he_ would. As much as she wanted to be with Nick, she was torn. This moment in her life she was concentrated on her career, and on top of it all her father had just passed away. She needed some time to think about what she wanted. As she lay in Nick's bed, next to his naked body. She thought about leaving without waking him up. _Would he be upset? Would he understand that I don't want anybody at work to know?_ All these thought passed through her head as she watched him sleep. She wanted to wake him. She wanted to share the morning together and eat waffles and laugh. But she had to go home and pack for her trip. And he looked so peaceful. She eased out of bed and got dressed. She gazed at him one last time before leaving the room and shutting the door. She crept to the fridge and got some water. Then she wrote a note, left it by the phone and left.

Nick woke. He turned over and saw an empty side of his bed. Normally this would not be bizarre, But he fell asleep last night hoping to awake next to Ryan. He had expected it. He put his head up to listen. Maybe she was in the shower? Or in the living room? But he heard nothing. _'She wouldn't just leave would she?' _Nick got out of bed and put on a pair of sweat pants to go check the house for Ryan. His heart beat fast as he made his way down the hall. He didn't hear any kind of noise. He knew that she was gone. '_Why would she leave?'_ He thought. He made his way over to the phone to check for messages. No messages, but he saw a note next to the phone.

_Nick,_

_Thank you for everything,_

_I needed It._

_Ryan_

He turned the note over to see if anything was written on the back. It seemed so short, so **not Ryan**.

He grabbed his cell phone and called...no answer. _'She is probably on the plane' _He told himself.

A couple of miles away at the airport Ryan waited for her five hour flight to Hawaii to attend her fathers funeral. As sad as she was she was excited to see the rest of her family. Her two sisters, and two brothers, along with a sister-in-law and a brother-in-law. Plus all of her nieces and nephews. And her mother. She felt such pity for her mother. Losing a husband of 28 years was not easy. Having her family close to her would be the best thing for her.

Ryan's cell phone rang. She fished through her purse to fetch it. It was Nick. She didn't answer. She wanted to talk to him. But she wasn't sure how he felt about what happened last night. Did he regret it? Was he angry at her? She wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.

Nick wandered around Vegas all day. He could not stop thinking about Ryan. When these endeavors became in vein he decided to come into work early. He knew Grissom would be there and with Ryan gone, there was probably more to do around the lab than wandering around.

When he got there he went straight to Grissom's office. Knowing he would be working on evaluations. He knocked, but he heard voices coming from inside. He waited a few seconds longer before he heard someone say "come in"

Nick slowly entered his supervisors office. But he wasn't alone, Sara was in the office with him. Nick felt awkard, like he had disturbed them. And Sara looked more than just annoyed. He sent them a quiet apology before speaking.

"Hey Griss, I came in early. You got anything for me?" Nick asked

"No, not yet" Grissom seemed a little annoyed.

"Oh, well I just figured since Ryan was gonna be gone for a week that I could do some overtime and compensate for her absence"

"How did you know that Ryan was going to be gone?" Grissom gave Nick a weird look.

"Um...well...I was with her when she got the call about her dad."

Grissom looked strangely at Nick, But Sara cut in.

"Grissom just told me. How is she Nick?"

"She will be okay, she was pretty upset, but she is a strong woman" Nick admired.

All three nodded their heads.

When shift started all headed toward the break room to collect their assignments. Grissom was late as usual so team amused themselves with a little banter. Greg sat behind Nick and stared a little more amused than usual.

"Hey Nick what's that on your neck?" Greg mused, speaking loud enough to grab everyone's attention. Everyone turned toward them and hushed to listen to what Greg was musing about.

"There's nothing on my neck, man" Nick was confused.

"Oh contraire my friend" Greg touched Nick's neck. "You have a hicky!"

Nick was mortified. He didn't even know it was there. Now he would have to explain how he got it. But he couldn't. He hadn't even talked to Ryan yet. She wasn't answering her phone. He didn't know how she felt about what had happened. He was interrupted by Catherine handing him a small mirror from her purse. He studied his neck and sure enough right where Greg said it would be was a small hicky. Nick smiled inwardly. Ryan had given him a hicky. What was he going to say?

"So who is she?" Catherine asked leaning down next to Nick.

"Yeah man, why didn't you tell us you met somebody?" Warrick asked obviously hurt.

Nick didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Just then Grissom walked in to start the shift.

Greg leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Fine, but we will find out sooner or later!" then patted him on the shoulder.

Nick tried contacting Ryan the whole night. And well into the whole next day. But she still didn't answer her phone. He was in the locker room when he tried one last time. But she still didn't answer. He slammed his phone closed and hit his locker with a closed fist. Shift was over and he was tired. But just as he was walking out of the locker room and into the hallway his phone rang. His heart jumped when he saw the caller I.D. that read "Ryan" Nick leaned against the window of the Chem Lab, looked around to make sure no one was around and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said softly. Not bothering with the usual '_Stokes'_

"Hi" she said even softer. He could hear commotion in the background.

"How are you?" he queried.

"Im fine...(long pause)...and you?"

"Im good...(longer pause)...I miss you" He waited for her reaction.

He heard a small chuckle on the other side. But before she could answer he heard voices in the back ground talking to Ryan.

"Is that him!" A woman's voice.

"SSSHHHH" he heard Ryan say.

"Is that him! Let me talk to him" A different woman's voice.

"Angela stop!" Ryan laughed.

Nick was laughing. "Who is that?" He said.

"Those are my annoying sister" She was laughing and he heard laughing in the background.

"They sound nice to me" He said, then he heard more voices.

"Oh Ryan your right...he even sounds cute!" A woman's voice screeched.

Nick was laughing out loud by this time. And on the other end of the phone he heard Ryan along with her sisters laughing and knew that she would be alright. He heard rustling with the phone.

"Sorry about that" Ryan finally spoke. "My sisters...they...they're crazy."

"No it's cool...so you told them I was cute?" Nick asked.

"You know what? Actually I gotta...I gotta go!" She said trying to change the subject.

"Oh come on...im sure I don't just _sound_ cute. You must have told them something." He heard her laughing on the other end.

"I gotta go" She said between giggles.

"Ok"

"I will see you in a couple of days" she was much calmer now.

"Alright, bye"

"Bye Nick"

Two days later an anxious Nick waited along with the rest of the team in the break room for Ryan to arrive. They were all curious about her week long stay in Hawaii and wanted to give her their condolences. But for Nick it was so much more. He wanted to talk to her to explain to her, that their night together had meant so much more than a one night stand. Although she was so much younger than him, and because of her age she would probably be best suited for Greg, he couldn't help how he felt. Night shift was a half hour away from started. The team was waiting in the break room when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Nick's heart constricted when he saw Ryan's beautiful face round the corner and enter the room. But she looked different. She looked sick...NO...skinny. She looked damn skinny, like she hadn't eaten in days. Nick's brow creased with concern but he could not say anything, not until they were alone.

"Hey everybody" She smiled broadly. Everybody rose and made their way to Ryan to give hugs and kisses. Nick stayed back by the coffee machine. Catherine was the first to embrace Ryan.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

"Im fine. A lot better, thank you." Sara was next to show her love, Greg pushed his way to Ryan to be the next to hug her.

"So did you meet the man of your dreams in Hawaii?" He joked. Ryan's face lit up.

"Actually I did meet someone" She squealed. Nick felt his heart drop to the floor. '_She met someone?' _He shifted uncomfortably in his place, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Ryan. She just smiled.

"Yes, He has blonde hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes...I think I may be in love"

"What!" Nick said a little too loud. But it went unheard among all of the questions being thrown at Ryan. "What's his name?" "Where did you meet?" "Does he love you too?"

"Well" Ryan said "His name is Mana, we met at my sisters house, and I think he does love me...especially when I change his diaper" The room burst into laughter. But not from Nick.

He watched as Ryan passed around a picture of her new nephew. He had to talk to her. What if she had met somebody in Hawaii? He didn't think he could bear that. Just then Grissom walked in.

"Welcome back Ryan" He said

"Thank you, im more than ready for work" She assured him. He nodded.

"Good because you, Nick and Greg have a Jane doe at Lake Mead."

Nick, Ryan and Greg drove to Lake mead almost completely in silence. Nick drove and never took his eyes off the road. It was Greg who sparked up the first words spoken.

"Hey Ryan check out Nick's neck!" Ryan looked to see the faint remnants of a hicky on Nick's neck. Nick looked annoyed and shot a death glare at Greg. Ryan burst out into laughter. Greg and Nick looked at her confusingly.

"What?" Greg queried. She didn't answer, she just kept laughing. So hard in fact that she bent over in the front seat grasping her stomach. Nick was annoyed. Suddenly as if it was contagious Greg burst out into laughteras well. He didn't know why. Nick was trying not to look at either of them. He just didn't see what was so funny. Ryan was wiping tears from her eyes when another fit of hysteria overcame her. Greg and Ryan were throwing themselves around wildly as they could not contain their laughter. Suddenly as if he couldn't hide it any longer, Nick burst out into laughter as well. Ryan leaned her head against his shoulder and continued her joyful laughter. They all continued laughing for a while until all of their sides hurt.

They had finished their case without any problems. Nick and Ryan had managed to keep what had happened concealedfrom Greg. They still hadn't talked about it. Grissom paged everybody to meet in the break room for an announcement.

"I know this is not what everybody wants to hear, but we have to attend a dinner party for Ecklie."

"Why?" Sara was the first to speak. Her tone mirroring the dislike she held for him.

Grissom continued. "He is receiving some kind of award and we have to show support. I have to give speech about him, all you guys have to do is show up"

There were a few sighs from around the room. But everybody agreed to show. If just for a little while.

Shift ended and Nick searched feverishly for Ryan so he could talk to her. He looked in the locker room only to find Warrick.

"Hey Rick have you seen Ryan?" Nick asked.

"She already left"

Nick was disappointed. "Ok thanks."

"No problem...hey Nicky."

"Yeah"

"I've got to be honest. Im a little upset about you now telling me about this new girl of yours."

Nick nodded in understanding. Warrick and Nick had grown to be best friends. And he certainly would be insulted if he wasn't the first to know about Warrick's new love interest.

"War..it's a complicated situation right now. Im not quite sure how she feels about me, and to be honest, im pretty confused myself." he confided.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Warrick asked.

"I think I need to talk to her first" Nick said wondering if his early inquiring about Ryan would be puzzled together by Warrick.

"Ok man but im here if you need me" And with that Warrick left the room and Nick headed out to his car. He needed to talk to Ryan. He was going to go to her house.

Nick was nervous on the drive to Ryan's condo. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. But not being able to talk to her all day was driving him mad. He had to know how she felt.

When he arrived he slowly approached her door and knocked quietly. He heard some thumping, and someone leaning against the door, obviously looking through the peep hole.

"Nick?" He heard Ryan say from inside. She never opened the door. She continued. "Nick this isn't a good time right now"

"Ryan I need to talk to you" He heard her unlocking the door. It slowly opened, just enough for her head to pop out. She blocked any view of inside with her body.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Uh Nick this really isn't the best..." before she could continue Nick heard a sound from inside the apartment. His face became red hot with jealousy.

"Are you alone?"

Ryan put her head down and sighed.

"Look I know we really have to talk, but im really busy right now"

"Are you alone?" He repeated more sternly.

"No" she said quietly.

Nick turned on his heals are headed off.

"Nick wait!" she called out to him. He stopped and turned to face her. But she still didn't emerge from her house. _"_Please come back, it's not what you think" She pleaded, almost with a giggle in her throat. Nick looked confused. He walked slowly back over to her head sticking out from the door.

"What's going on?"

She then preceded to open the door fully. Nick came to understand that it was not just _what_ was inside that she was hiding, but also herself, as he stood staring at a too-too clad, yellow rain boot wearing Ryan.

"What are you wearing?" he then looked behind her to see standing a little boy dressed in an oversized fireman's hat, holding a toy dinosaur. Nick suddenly felt very stupid. He had overstepped his boundaries big time.

"Im sorry if it seemed like I was otherwise occupied. But my neighbor asked if I could babysit, and since I had such a good time with my nieces and nephews, I thought it would be fun." She explained.

"Im the one that should be apologizing. I don't know what's come over me. This morning when you told everybody that you had fallen in love with somebody in Hawaii, I became so jealous. Im sorry" Nick said making Ryan blush.

"Don't be sorry Nick, it's my fault. I just didn't want you to see me like this"

"Why not? You look cute." his attention suddenly turned towards the boy, who couldn't have been more than 3 or 4.

"Hey buddy, my name is Nick"

"Im Jaden"

"Jaden, Nick and I are gonna go talk for a bit okay. Go play in the room" Ryan pointed to the room and the boy obediently followed.

Ryan began removing all articles of silly clothing as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" She asked

"Sure" he said leaning against the counter taking in again her smaller than usual frame.

"You've lost some weight"

"A little"

"It looks like more than little...Are you sure your okay?" she stopped and looked at him.

"Im fine Nick. It's normal to lose some weight after a loved one ...dies"

"Im just worried"

"Thank you for looking after me, but really im fine"

She poured him a cup of coffee and they sat in the living room for the dreaded conversation. Surprising to Nick she was the first to bring it up.

"Im sorry" she said looking down at her coffee cup.

"For what?" He asked puzzled

"For what happened the other night. I never meant to seduce you like that."

"Seduce me? I should be apologizing for taking advantage of you like that."

"Nick you didn't take advantage of me"

"And you didn't seduce me"

They both laughed.


	9. Not my type

1**R&R**

Nick and Ryan talked for what seemed like forever. A myriad of subject were spoken about, from funny childhood stories, to serious ones, and Ryan's upcoming birthday. But one thought sat lingering in Ryan's mind. She was falling for Nick and they could not be together. Ecklie had made his feelings for inter-office relationships quite clear. But not only that...her father had just died. She needed time to think about her life. On top of it all, she did not know if Nick shared the same fondness for her as she had for him. Yes they had slept together, but they were drunk and she was vulnerable. They had talked for hours but were still avoiding the subject of what was going to happen to them. Even when Jaden was sent home and the duties of babysitting were diminished, she still couldn't bring herself to ask what exactly Nick wanted. He was here, with her, wasn't he? That had to mean something. She sat silent for a while before Nick cut into her thoughts like a knife through paper.

"Ryan? Are you okay?"

She must have been sitting there thinking for a while.

"Uh...yeah. I was just thinking." She answered slowly.

"About us?"

Ryan was shocked. It was as if he read her mind. Although it probably wasn't that unobtrusive. It must have been quite obvious what she was thinking.

"Yes" She finally murmured. "I was thinking about what you wanted to happen to us, If you want to forget the whole thing ever happened"

Nick was shaking his head in disbelief. "No...I...no"

"Because" She cut in "if that is what you want then that's fine. I mean, our job does make it difficult for us."

"No that is not what I want"

"Well then what do you want?"

"I don't know...I...have been thinking about you non-stop since that night. But I just don't know what to do about this"

"We cant tell anybody at work! We'll get fired!"

"I know" he grabbed her hand. "But I want to be with you"

Ryan jerked her hand away from its gentle hold in Nick's.

"No!"

"Ryan this is what I want, You are what I want"

"No, I cant let you lose your job! Your up for a promotion. Nick I care about you too, that is why I wont let you lose you job over me!"

"We can work it out Ryan! I'll switch to days"

"But then we will never see each other! Nick..." She stood up "This wont work."

Now he stood up, anger and desperation rising to his face. "Why wont you give us a chance?! Can't you see you mean more to me than a one night stand? Can't you see that I want to be with you?"

Nick grabbed Ryan into his arms and held her close to him. He feared that if he let go, she would slip away from him forever.

"Ryan the night we shared was amazing. I never wanted it to end, and I still don't. I don't want to push you into making a rash decision about us, and I don't want to push you away by rushing into things, just know that I really care about you."

Ryan didn't say anything. Instead she started thinking again. How Nick had been there for her when her father died. How he comforted her. How he had taken her to dinner and how much fun they always had for each other. She wouldn't lie that she had always liked Nick more than a friend. But since she was half his age she hadn't even considered that he might want to be with her. Everybody at the Lab had thought that She and Greg might develop something, since they were closer in age, but she had always had an eye for Nick. But until recently she never thought anything would happen between them. The thought scared her.

"I have to go. But I want you to think about it. Just know that anything can be worked out if you want to take this further"

Ryan didn't say a word as Nick left. '_It wont work' _She kept telling herself.

Nick made his way to his car thinking about Ryan and how she had been silent to his plea to make something of their relationship. Whatever it was. He was certain that she had felt something for him. But now his doubts lingered in the air as he drove home to get ready for Ecklie's dinner party. He wondered if she would even show. His eyes became glossy as he thought of Ryan and all that they had gone through together. Never once since they had slept together did he have any doubts that she'd want to be with him. '_Why is she holding back'?_ he thought as he continued his drive home. It's not like relationships at work didn't exist. Everybody knew that Gil and Sara were now living together. Well everybody but Ecklie knew.

As long as it was an 'At home only' sort of relationship it was permitted. Nick knew that Grissom would have nothing to say to them as long as they stayed professional at work. Nick had no doubts that he could.

When Nick arrived at his house he unzipped the bag that held his suite for tonight, and laid it on the bed. After his shower he got dressed and was about to call Ryan to see if she was coming. Instead he put the phone down and headed out the door. He had something else in mind.

After Nick left, Ryan sat on her couch and cried. The death of her Dad and the mess her life was becoming weighed heavily on her shoulders. Nearly minutes before she found out about her dad's death, Ryan's life had seemed to be perfect. But once she answered the phone to her sister's sobs...all had fallen apart after that. Ryan cried for her father, and for her family in mourning. She cried for the life she would have to live without him to guide her in times of need. But mostly she cried for Nick. She had wanted so badly to jump into his arms and make love to him until the day was over. But it wasn't that easy. She cared about Nick enough not to let him throw his career out the window for her.

When she found that she couldn't possible cry any more tears she took a shower and started getting ready for the dinner party. She also packed extra clothes just in case they got called out during the festivities. Which she secretly hoped she would. Her dress for the night was plain black. It wasn't nearly as nice as the red one she wore to the opera and out to dinner with Nick. But it was only Ecklie after all. Although it was a beautifully made garment. Spaghetti straps adorned with sparkles that positioned themselves in an attractive arrow pointing downward at the bottom of the cleavage, topped off with a flowing bottom that swayed and flowed when she walked. Black heels completed this outfit and Ryan thought she looked very nice. Not too much for Ecklie. She then made her way to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She bunched curls at the top of her head with several small strands hanging in her face, along with glitter to make her look princess-like. She made up her eyes with thick black eyeliner to cover the puffy redness that shows itself after hours of crying. She topped it off with more glitter above her eyes and on her chest. She stood back and looked at herself in the mirror, then sighed. It seemed pointless to try and look nice, even more pointless to even show up. But she couldn't lie to herself that she wanted to see Nick. And if she stayed cooped up in her condo all night, she would surely cry herself to death.

Gil Grissom walked into the ballroom-like area that was Ecklie's award party. The room was massive, graced with round tables off to the sides, leaving room for dancing in front of a large stage where a classical band played music to please the waiting crowd. Sara hung onto Grissoms arm as they made there way through crowds of people that none of them knew. Grissom reached his hand in his pocket to check if his 'Ecklie speech' was still there. Hoping that maybe it had melted in the palm of his sweaty hands. Sara scanned the room looking for familiar faces. She caught sight of Doc Robbins and his wife, standing with Warrick and Greg. She pulled Grissom through the crowd as they made their way over to their friends.

"Hey guys" Sara squealed. Although she held a certain amount of dis-like for Conrad Ecklie, she loved the days when the team could hang out and she was free to be open in her relationship with Grissom.

"Hey yourself" Warrick replied.

"Did you guys just show up?" Greg asked Grissom.

"Yeah, a little early too. I don't even see Catherine, Nick and Ryan"

"Im here!" Catherine Said as she walked up behind Warrick with a glass of wine.

"Well I guess all the seniors made it!" Doc Robbins joked. Grissom gave Doc a wry look.

"Speak for yourself" Catherine bit back.

Nick was next to show up. He quickly made his way over to Greg and Warrick.

The party had not started yet as there were probably several dozens of people yet to show up.

"Hey guys" Nick approached them.

"Hey Nicky's here!"

"Where is everybody at?" And by everybody he meant Ryan. Although he was not about to say it.

"Grissom is talking to the sheriff, Sara and Catherine went to the powder room, Ryan hasn't shown up yet, and Doc Robbins...well he hobbled off somewhere"

Nick shifted nervously as the three men stood not knowing exactly what to do.

"Did you guys get a look at my date?" Greg broke the silence.

"Man you don't have a date!" Warrick joked.

"Oh yes I do...She is wearing a black dress. And she is standing right over there!" Greg examined the room looking for a girl in a black dress he could pretend was his date. He caught site of one talking to Brass with her back turned. She was very good looking. Perfect for the joke Greg was playing on the other guys.

"There she is!" he pointed to her.

"You wish" Nick said

"Yeah, if she is your date then why isn't she with you right now?"

"Alright guys you caught me, But if I wanted a date like that I could get one in a hot second!" Greg puffed.

"A girl that fine wouldn't be caught dead with you Greg!" Nick joked innocently.

"Well why don't you go talk to her then?"

"Na" Nick said crossing his arms in front "She's not my type.

Just then the woman in the black dress turned from her conversation with Brass and began to walk towards them. It was Ryan. She smiled at Nick as she meandered slowly in their direction. All 3 men's mouths sat agape.

"Oh My god, that's Ryan" Greg managed to mutter breathlessly.

"I bet you feel stupid Greg" Warrick laughed.

Nick just stood smiling with his arms still crossed as Ryan passed Warrick and Greg and walked straight up to Nick.

"Hey...im glad you came" He said

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Ryan was confused.

"Well you didn't really look up to it earlier. And nobody really likes Ecklie."

"I know...but I knew you'd be here and I wanted to see you" She smiled. Nick returned the smile full heartedly. Ryan's heart fluttered making her forget everything that stood in the way of them. But it faded quickly as the realization came back, making her once again remember why she couldn't be with Nick. Even though it was what she truly wanted. Her head hung in a bittersweet gesture. Nick's hand grazed the bottom of her chin and brought it to face him once more. Nick's eyes met with hers pleading with her to want him.

"Come on. I have to show you something" Her grabbed her hand and started to lead her away, but not before turning to Greg and Warrick, sending a huge grin their way.

Both guys sat speechless before Greg finally spoke.

"What was that all about?"

"Are you kidding me?" Warrick answered.

"What?"

"Ryan is Nick's date!"

"Ohhhhhh" Greg finally understood. "Well I feel stupid"

"Ya think"

Nick led Ryan to a secluded area almost completely hidden by the fake plants and bushes. He didn't want onlookers to see them and he certainly didn't want Ecklie to find them.

"Nick what's going on?"

"I have something for you...for your birthday"

"But my birthday isn't until next week"

"I know, but I wanted to give you this tonight." Nick pulled a small velvet case from his tuxedo suite pocket and handed it to Ryan. Her eyes dazzled as she gazed at the beautiful necklace that Nick had given her. Shining in its velvet womb sat a delicate heart shaped locket with an 'R' finely engraved on the front. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Tears threatened to spill as Nick took it from her and placed it around her neck. His arms fully encased her as he fastened the tiny latch. Before he released her he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Nick, its so beautiful...I...I don't know what to say...Thank you"

"Your welcome" He smiled at her as he watched her fiddle with her new necklace and he was satisfied. Before he knew it he heard someone making announcements.

"We'd better go I think they are starting." Nick said leading Ryan out of seclusion.

No one seemed to notice Nick and Ryan making their way to their seats, perhaps it was Grissom speech that had everyone captivated, if not curious. But no one took notice as they slipped quietly into their reserved seating beside Sara and an empty seat which was Grissoms.

"What to say about Conrad Ecklie?..." the audience watched intently as they waited for Grissom to continue "...well he certainly keeps us on our toes." Laughter grew from the crowd. Ecklie sat in the audience nodding and smiling. Grissom continued "He stays on top of us making SURE we are at the top of our game. Even when we haven't taken a single day off in 6 weeks...(the crowd was silent)...But hey, that is what has made us the second best lab in the country. Thank you Conrad Ecklie." Grissom hurried off stage as the crowd applauded. In the back row was a table of a certain graveyard shift team who sat laughing as Grissom made his way back to his seat.

At dinner the team sat talking wildly about the speech and other things that made their table, among others, buzz loudly. Warrick who stayed silent had a keen eye on the necklace that appeared out of thin air around Ryan's neck. He nudged Nick and leaned close to whisper.

"I thought she wasn't your type?"


	10. Something to tell your sisters

1**Well here is chapter 10 if anyone is reading this. R&R if you'd like. I hope you guys are enjoying this because im in love with this story and the next one im gonna write. So I hope you enjoy. **

Nick fidgeted in his seat as Ryan, Sara and Catherine went to the bathroom. Warrick had caught him completely off guard. Although Warrrick had let it go casually leaning back into his seat, Nick knew an explanation was expected and the longer he put it off the more suspicious it was gonna be. Yet he still wasn't ready to tell Warrick what he himself wasn't even sure about. He glanced at Greg who was looking around the room.

"How much coffee did you inhale this morning Greg?"

"Not much, im just looking for someone to dance with me. Do you think Catherine would?"

Warrick laughed "Yeah and I think she'll even let you stand on her feet too!"

Nick and Warrick laughed, Greg just slumped in his seat.

"Wow you guys look like your having a great time!" Catherine said as the three women came walking up.

"How much longer do we have to stay Cat?" Sara asked.

"Just 2 more hours" A wave of sighs flew around the table. Then Greg, who could not sit still, Spoke.

"Ryan will you dance with me?" He said as he drummed on the table with his fingers.

Nick glared at him from the other side of the table. Greg obviously didn't get the hint.

"Uh sure...one dance would be fine." Ryan said as she set her purse next to Nick and whispered into his ear. "Make sure you get the next one"

Nick smiled and nodded. He watched as Ryan and Greg made their way onto the dance floor. The song was slow and beautiful. The dance floor only had about a dozen couples sharing in delight the pleasure of the music. Greg and Ryan being one of them, spoke while they danced.

"You look very nice tonight Ryan" Greg said sheepishly.

"Thank you Greg, so do you" She answered politely.

Greg and Ryan swayed to the music in quiet conversation when they were interrupted by a male voice. "Can I cut in?"

The rest of the team sat at the table, until Grissom came and asked Sara to dance. Leaving Catherine, Warrick and Nick to their thought. None spoke until Doc Robbins came hobbling up.

"Enjoying yourselves I hope"

"As much as I would a swarm of bees." Nick said with little enthusiasm.

Just then Greg came walking up and sat down.

"Where is Ryan?" Nick asked

"Oh she is still dancing" Greg answered non chalantly.

"Who is she dancing with?" Nick was getting upset.

"Uh...that one guy from day shift, Craig, he asked to cut in so I let him" Greg shrugged.

"How could you just leave her alone?" Nick stood from his chair and began scanning the room for her. But he couldn't find her.

"She'll be alright, she's a big girl" Greg defended.

Ryan moved nervously to the music as she danced with Craig. He had made advances toward her at work when their shifts had overlapped one another. But she had always politely shot him down. And now Greg had left her with him and it was obvious he had too much to drink. He hand crept dangerously low on her hip and she did not feel comfortable. Still she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Are you nervous dancing with me?"

"No..uh I ...no." Ryan stuttered making her statement sound like a lie, which it was.

"You look really sexy tonight" Craig slurred

"Thank you" Ryan answered shortly "Um excuse me I have to use the bathroom" she tried to walk away but he tightened his grip and held her close. She winced in pain.

"Come on the song is almost over!"

She leaned back not wanting to be close to him and she tried squirming out of his hold. But to no avail.

"Please Craig, I really have to use the bathroom."

He ignored her and slid his hand down to her ass and gripped it firmly.

"Let go of me!" She pushed on his chest.

"Oh come one" his voice sounded like a weasel.

Suddenly out of her peripheral vision, Ryan saw someone walking fastly towards them. It was Nick. He grabbed the hand Craig had on her ass and he squeezed it until bones were heard cracking. Craig finally released his hold on her.

"What the hell man!" Craig squealed in pain.

"Craig, get the hell out of here. If you ever touch her ever again I'll kill you! Not to mention that you'll be fired!" Nick's eyes were wild with anger. Craig took a few steps back, gave them the finger, then took off. Ryan and Nick immediately reached for each other.

"Thank you. That guy is a creep" Her voice was trembling

"Are you sure your alright?" Concern etched in his voice

"Yeah im fine, thanks to you" She smiled up at him. Ryan was used to this kind of treatment from men. Especially at a club or a bar. But it was nice to have someone come to her rescue, she smiled inwardly. Before they knew it a new song had started and without thinking they began to sway to the melodic tune. Staring into each others eyes as their hips rubbed together. The song was beautiful...as if it in some way mirrored the affection that grew between them. The room began to spin as they inched closer and closer until they were holding tight to each other. Nick's arms wrapped firm around Ryan's waist with his fingers sewn together behind her. His head leaned on hers as her arms sat comfortably around his neck. They felt at ease in each others arms. It felt right. But to curious onlookers the sight of Nick and Ryan so close and affectionate was odd. Catherine was about to cut in for a dance with Nick when she caught sight of the way he was looking at Ryan. She knew the look, but thought better of making a huge production of it in case her speculations turned out to be false. Though she could swear she'd never seen that look on Nick's face before.

At the end of the night everyone said their goodbyes, even to Ecklie, and were heading home. In the parking lot Nick walked up to Ryan to say his personal goodbye. She was just opening her door when he approached her. He lovingly grabbed her hand in his own. She turned to face him knowing who it was. No words were spoken for a long while as they leaned against her car staring at the stars, with hands clasped tight. Neither knew what to say. The dance they had shared was full of longing. Ryan mind was aching with question. Still none spoke, sharing in peace the silence that flowed between them. Til finally Ryan spoke with a speedy question.

"Would you like to come over for some coffee?"

Nick answered with a ample Texan smile.

Ryan stumbled into her apartment on tired, achy feet. She dropped her purse and shoes on the ground and lead Nick to the kitchen. She flipped on the light and pressed the answering machine play button before heading over to the coffee pot. Nick leaned comfortably against the kitchen counter watching Ryan. '_God she is so beautiful' _He thought to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Ryan's sister on the answering machine.

"Hey Ryan, its Alana. I was a little worried that you didn't call, but your probably busy at the lab. Call me when you can, remember you promised to tell us more about that Nick guy. Love you bye" The answering machine beeped.

Ryan ran over to the machine and slammed on the stop button. She turned around to face Nick who was laughing. Her face was beat red with embarrassment.

"Sorry" She managed to wring out. Nick didn't say anything. Instead he made his way over to Ryan, grabbed the back of her head and tilted it towards his lips. The kiss was slow and perfect. Ryan broke it and looked confused at Nick.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Giving you something to tell you sisters" He kissed her again this time it was ravenous and wanting. His hands probed her back writhing her dress up higher and higher with each stroke of his needy hands. Ryan stopped and undid the buttons on Nick's dress shirt. He gladly accepted, helping her as he threw it to the ground exposing his full muscular chest. Ryan heaved breath's of excitement. They began to kiss once more. Nick swept Ryan off of her feet and brought her to the couch where only hours before they had sat and talked about what was to become of them. But that conversation was lost on Nick, thinking only now of how much he needed to feel her again.


	11. Evil Hooker :

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R**

The next morning, Ryan and Nick woke up in each others arms. It was a pleasant feeling for Ryan. She had been through so much recently. It felt good to be with Nick. She wondered if he felt the same way. She hoped he did. Although last night she had been sure, several times, that he felt the same way. She was now having doubts, though she didn't know why. Was it because she thought she wasn't good enough for Nick? She was confused. But waking up to him staring at her had scared her thoughts away and for now she felt safe.

"Mornin Sunshine" He presented her with a smile.

"Morning...what time is it?" She said as she started to sit up.

"Who cares" Nick said as he reached up and pulled her back down onto the bed.

"I need some coffeeeeeee" She tried to get up again but he pulled her down again.

He kissed her gently and lovingly. She returned but couldn't pass up this chance now that he was distracted. She kept the kiss in contact while slipping a leg off of the bed. Quickly she broke the kiss and took off out of the room. She heard Nick running after her.

"You think you can get away that easy?!" He said as he continued chasing her.

She made her way into the kitchen just as Nick ran up behind her and grabbed her, spinning her around as they both screamed.

"Put me down or no coffee for you!" She threatened.

"What kind do you have?"

"I have French vanilla! That's my favorite"

"French vanilla is fine"

When the coffee was finished they made their way to her dining room. Leaning against the window they sat in silence as they stared outside sipping on their coffee.

"That's a nice necklace, where did you get it?" Nick said sarcastically.

She reached for the locket around her neck and began to fiddle with it, she had almost forgotten about it.

"Oh I got it from my boyfriend" She waited for his response.

"Boyfriend?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Or some guy im sleeping with, if you'd prefer that?" She joked. Nick set his cup of coffee down and walked up to Ryan putting his hands around her waist.

"I like boyfriend better" He pulled her into a kiss that ended with a tender embrace.

At the lab that night Nick walked in grinning from ear to ear. He hoped no one would notice, seeming as how he couldn't stop. He was always like this when he got a new girl friend. But not only was Ryan sexy, AND young, it was so much more than that. She way Ryan. He and Ryan had been good friends since the day she arrived and he had always been attracted to her. But with the death of her father, he had found a new side of Ryan. A Ryan he could care about or possibly even...love. He heard voices coming from the break room, distinctively Ryan's and smelled fresh coffee. He rounded the corner ready to deny any implications of having a girlfriend. Although his broad smile clearly stated otherwise.

"Hey guys!" he said as he walked straight for the coffee machine, trying to act casual. Although his heart was beating like the a thousand horses racing towards the finish line at the Kentucky Derby.

"Hey Nick" Catherine said. Every one was there except for Greg. Who shortly afterwards came rushing in apologizing for being late.

They night was slow at the lab, Ryan and Sara were out in the field, as well as Greg and Warrick who were paired together. Catherine left early and Brass was with Grissom interrogating a suspect, a hooker. She was refusing that she did anything wrong. But Grissom had sufficient evidence that she was using a chemical on her nipples to drug men and rob them while they were passed out. He called Nick to his office for help.

"Nick I need a sample of the chemical she used to drug those men. Give it to Hodges and tell him to page me as soon as he gets the results. Thanks"

"Uh...okay."

Nick followed the cop who had the hooker in custody. Then Nick led her into a room where they could take a sample.

"Here put this on" Nick handed her a paper gown and turned his back so she could change.

"Your pretty cute, shame you work with the cops."

Nick didn't say anything as he got his swab ready.

"Finished"

He turned around and motioned for her to sit up on the table.

Ryan and Sara had an easy case. They returned to the lab ready for more and Ryan joked about how Sara was an workaholic. They meandered to the break room which was where they usually went when they had no where particular to be. It was empty.

"So are you gonna tell me who is?" Sara asked as she sat next to Ryan with a hot cup of coffee.

"Who, who...what...I don't uh...what do you mean?" Ryan stammered.

"Ha I knew it!" She screamed

"What? I don't know what your talking about."

"So where is the necklace from?" Sara was a clever CSI.

"Oh this I uh...got it from my Da..." Ryan stopped cold. She was about to say 'Dad', ready to cleverly use him in a lie, as she had done so many times in her life. But she couldn't this time. He was dead, she had nearly forgotten. Standing up she apologized to a confused Sara.

"I have to go" Ryan walked out of the room with wet eyes.

Ryan nearly bumped into Brass in the hallway.

"Hey Jim have you seen Nick?"

"Yeah he is taking a sample from a suspect"

"Thanks Jim." She said as she started walking away

"No problem" He waved at her as she hurried away.

Ryan was in vulnerable state right now. She needed to see Nick.

She was flirting. It was very apparent to Nick as he collected chemical samples off of the hookers nipples. She kept licking her lips and giggling at every word that came from his mouth. He just wanted to finish and get back to work. She was getting frustrated with his lack of attention towards her. She tried a different approach.

"Do you think im pretty?" She leaned in close to him. He leaned back.

"It would be much easier if you just told me what kind of drug you used, we will get the warrant soon enough and check your purse." Nick said ignoring her question. She was angry.

"My dad used to tell me I was pretty, then when I turned fifteen he became my pimp and sent me out to lose my virginity to a complete stranger." She was trying desperately to get a reaction out of Nick.

"Im very sorry, now would you please hold still while I take a few pictures" Nick was stern. She didn't like it.

"My dad didn't even let me keep the money. You know I'd let you be my pimp, I'd let you do me for free"

"No thank you, I have a girl friend."

She put her head in her hands and pretended to cry.

"All the good ones are taken, I'll never find somebody to love me" She faked sobs. This won Nick over, he hated to see a lady cry, even if she was a hooker.

"Hey it's okay, im sure you'll find a nice guy one day, one that will treat you right"

And with that she flung her arms around Nick and forced a kiss onto him. He immediately grabbed her arms and forced them off of him, but she had already wrapped her legs around him.

Ryan stood with tears in her eyes as she watched in horror, Nick kissing another woman. A very attractive woman. She had walked in just in time to witness her legs wrapping tightly around him. She was naked. Ryan ripped the locket off of her neck and threw it on the floor before walking out.

Nick tried desperately to get the hooker off of him. They heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and finally the hooker let go of Nick.

"What are you doing?" He yelled wiping his mouth

"Oops I think your girlfriend just saw us"

"What?" Nick was confused.

"The girl who just came in here and walked out?" She had a satisfied grin on her face.

Nick gathered his swabs and headed out the door, but then he stepped on something. It was the locket he gave Ryan. His face fell. He knew Ryan had just witnessed something completely wrong. It was a huge misunderstanding. He left the room and told the cop guarding the door to take the hooker back into custody. Then he began searching for Ryan. He had no idea which way she went.

Ryan's face was hot as she speedily walked to her car. Shift didn't end for another hour but she had just finished a case so she knew it would be alright to go home. But she didn't want to go home. '_How could he do this to me? How could he do this to me?' oh god im such a fool' 'I have to get out of here' _Just then an arm snuck around her neck, cutting off all breathing as she gasped.

"Don't move I have a gun!"


End file.
